


Onism

by Syorein



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, clearly I know nothing of the avengers, or marvel, or mythology, who even knows what this is honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syorein/pseuds/Syorein
Summary: In which Loki dies and dies, and he really wants it all to stop.AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what i wrote

The first time Loki Odinson dies is when he's barely out of his first century.

It's when he's walking past his chambers, and a servant is down at the end of the hall. Walking toward him.

He's not sure of the malevolent feeling that's radiating off the servant, and he dies.

At least the Loki Odinson of that time dies.

The Loki Odinson of the now sees that death.

He sees how tiny, and _abysmally small_ , the Loki of that world is.

He sees how Loki flashes the tiniest of blues, and how the servant launches themselves at him— _them_.

He witness how his waifish self topples like a broom.

Loki struggles under the choking arm of the Aesir servant and the servant snarls down at him.

_"What have you done to our Prince Loki!"_

And the Loki there struggles and struggles, but to no avail. Because Loki — _the both of them, all of them are_ —is no match for the Aesir.

The Loki of that world is shakily protesting, and the accusations only continue.

The Aesir servant, his mind is screaming at the treachery, clamps down on the thin throat of Loki Odinson and

he—

 _snaps_.

_The Loki Odinson of that time is now dead._

And Loki of the now sees it.

He sees it and he turns straight back around.

He can feel the tenseness of his muscles.

They're taut like a string.

His legs feel terribly numb, and he thinks he might collapse from the shock before he makes it—makes it to _safety_.

His chamber is right there.

The wooden doors seem to almost glow as they beckon him.

He ignores the call of the servant.

_The servant who killed him._

Loki Odinson opens the door of his chambers, and slams it closed with all the wild magic he can barely control.

He knows not of what he saw.

But he knows of the blue that stained his skin for a mere second.

It's the color of a Jotun. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue it if I get inspiration 
> 
> But as of now it's undetermined


End file.
